Before Story: Konchuu
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Ayahnya mengatakan kepada Shino kalau semua klan Aburame tidak ada yang terlahir sendiri. Apa maksud dari ucapan Shibi tersebut? Hari ini tgl 23 Januari, Kiba dan Hinata melupakan sesuatu tentang hari ini, apa yang akan dilakukan Shino kepada mereka? /Bad Summary/ Fic Special for Shino's Birthday :D Mind to RnR?


"_Hoi, Shino. Ternyata kau sudah sampai," pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu menghampiri seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri bersandar pada pohon. Akamaru yang datang bersama Kiba hanya menggonggong riang._

"_Hm, kau terlambat, Kiba," balas Shino dengan penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya._

_Kiba terkekeh melihat tingkah orang yang satu tim dengannya itu. Dia tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali Kiba mengenalnya. "Ayolah, Shino. Aku hanya terlambat lima menit dari waktu janjian kita,"_

_Shino memajukan tubuhnya, "Tetap saja. Padahal kau sendiri yang menentukan waktunya kemarin," balas Shino. Selanjutnya dia kembali diam, Kiba juga ikut terdiam. "Kiba,"_

"_Apa?" sahut Kiba ogah-ogahan._

"_Kau tahu sekarang hari apa?" Shino memandang Kiba lekat-lekat._

_Kiba memiringkan kepalanya, "Hari Rabu, bukan? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hari," balas Kiba._

_Lagi-lagi Shino memajukan tubuhnya ke Kiba bahkan membuat Kiba mundur beberapa langkah, "Jadi, kau tidak ingat sekarang hari apa?"_

"_Kan sudah kubilang hari Rabu! Kau ini kenapa, hah?" ucap Kiba sedikit berteriak. Akamaru yang sejak tadi bersama mereka hanya menggonggong menyetujui ucapan majikannya._

_Shino memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku pikir kau itu sahabatku, Kiba," ucapnya sambil menghembuskan napas pelan._

"_Oi, oi, kau kenapa Shino? Kenapa kau jadi berpikir seperti itu? Aku ini kan sahabatmu,"_

"_Seorang sahabat pasti tidak akan lupa sekarang hari apa, Kiba," lagi-lagi Shino mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan._

_Kiba hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang Shino. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa hari ini dengan Shino? Sejak tadi otak Kiba terus berusaha berpikir tapi tetap saja dia tidak mampu menemukan jawabannya._

"_Kiba_-kun_, Shino_-kun_," sapaan Hinata itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Shino dari Kiba. "Maaf, aku terlambat," lanjut Hinata._

_Kali ini Shino berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Hinata,"_

"_A-ada apa, Shino_-kun_?"_

_Shino memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, "Apa kau ingat sekarang hari apa?"_

_Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Hari Rabu. Me-memangnya ada apa?"_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

"_**Before Story 2: Konchuu" **_**by Tania Hikarisawa**

—Warning: OOC (maybe), typo—

_**Special For Shino's Birthday**_

—23rd January—

.

.

.

"Kau harus ingat ini, Shino. Klan Aburame adalah salah satu klan terpandang di Konoha. Kita memiliki jurus yang tidak dimiliki oleh klan lain. Karena itu kau harus selalu menghormati klanmu," Aburame Shibi sejak tadi menceramahi anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun itu.

Shino hanya mengangguk-ngangguk patuh mendengarkan semua ucapan ayahnya. "Aku mengerti, _Tou-san_."

Sejak tadi, mereka berdua berada di hutan sebelah barat Konoha. Duduk di atas bukit yang menghadap langsung ke arah Konoha. Dari bukit itu, mereka berdua bisa melihat Konoha dengan sangat jelas.

Cukup lama, mereka berdua terdiam menikmati angin sore yang menyapu wajah mereka. Ayah dan anak ini memang termasuk tipe yang sedikit bicara.

"Apa kau tahu hal istimewa yang dimiliki oleh klan Aburame?" Shibi menghadap putranya.

Shino sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya guna melihat ayahnya. "Apa, _Tou-san_?"

"Kita tidak pernah terlahir sendiri," sahut sang ayah.

"Eh? Maksud _Tou-san_ apa?"

Shibi tersenyum, "Bukankah _tou-san_ pernah bilang kalau klan Aburame menggunakan jurus serangga?" Shino mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Jurus serangga itu hanya bisa kau miliki jika kau mengorbankan tubuhmu semenjak kau lahir sebagai tempat hidup seranggamu,"

"Jadi, _Tou-san_ mengorbakan tubuh _Tou-san_ untuk serangga?" Shino masih berusaha mencerna semua ucapan ayahnya.

Shibi mengusap rambut anaknya, "Benar," sahut Shibi kemudian berdiri. "Coba kau lihat ini," ayah Shino itu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan selanjutnya, serangga-serangga hitam kecil mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak.

Shino terkagum-kagum menyaksikan hal tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hal sepert ini. Serangga-serangga itu mulai bergerak mengelilingi ayahnya. Shino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memandang takjub ke arah ayahnya. "Inilah yang kau dapatkan sebagai ganti tubuhmu, Shino. Kau akan bisa menggunakan serangga-serangga ini untuk melakukan penyerangan atau pun perlindungan diri," jelas sang ayah.

Shino menggangguk mengerti. "Lalu, _Tou-san_. Apa aku juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanyanya saat serangga-serangga itu sudah masuk kembali ke tubuh ayahnya.

Shibi mendekati anaknya, "Tentu saja kau bisa, Shino." Dia merendahkan tubuhnya agar menyamai tinggi anaknya. "Karena di dalam sini—" Shibi memegang tubuh anaknya, "—juga terdapat serangga-serangga yang sama seperti milik _tou-san_."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Karena di saat kau lahir, _tou-san_lah yang memasukkan semua serangga itu ke tubuhmu. Itu adalah hal yang memang harus dilakukan oleh seorang ayah dalam klan Aburame," sahut Shibi. Sedangkan Shino hanya memandang ayahnya—mengerti. "Karena itulah, semua anak klan Aburame tidak ada yang terlahir sendiri. Mereka terlahir bersamaan dengan semua serangga miliknya. Begitu juga denganmu, Shino."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan mereka, _Tou-san_?"

"Tentu kau tidak bisa merasakannya. Itu karena kau belum bisa mengontrol cakra. Nanti saat kau sudah masuk ke akademi, barulah _tou-san_ akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengontrol mereka, Shino," janji sang ayah.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Shino masuk akademi ninja. Shibi—yang hari ini sedang tidak memiliki misi apapun—dengan senang hati menjemput buah hatinya di akademi ninja.

"_Tou-san_," Shino segera menghampiri ayahnya begitu melihatnya di depan akademi. "Kenapa menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Shino tenang.

Shibi mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya itu. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Sekarang ini adalah hari istimewamu, Shino."

"Istimewa? Karena aku masuk akademi?"

Shibi menggeleng. "Nah, sekarang kita pulang. _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu di rumah," selanjutnya tangan hangat Shibi itu menggandeng tangan Shino sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah.

Saat sampai di rumah, mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga kecil mereka. "Dua ksatria _kaa-san_ sudah pulang," wanita itu menghampiri Shino. "Bagaimana sekolahmu? Menyenangkan?"

"Hm," Shino mengangguk.

Selanjutnya, wanita itu mengampiri sang suami, "Kau pasti lelah, _Anata_. Seharusnya biarkan aku saja yang menjemput Shino. Kau kan baru pulang dari misi kemarin," nasihat istrinya yang kemudian membukakan jaket Shibi dan menggantungnya di gantungan yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Akulah yang ingin menjemputnya lagipula aku tidak kelelahan," sahut sang suami.

"_Hai, hai, wakatta_," sang istri hanya tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti suaminya ke ruang tengah.

"Hm, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_. Sebenarnya sekarang ada apa? Kenapa di ruang makan ada banyak sekali makanan?" anak mereka yang masih polos itu memandang keduanya secara bergantian.

Sang ibu kemudian menghampirinya dan bersimpuh agar tingginya menyamai tinggi anaknya. "Apa Shino_-kun_ tidak ingat hari apa sekarang?"

"Hari Rabu sepertinya," sahut Shino polos.

"Maksud pertanyaan _kaa-san_ bukan itu, Sayang," ibunya hanya tersenyum menatap Shino.

Shino menatap ibunya, kemudian menatap sang ayah. "Lalu sekarang hari apa?"

Shibi meraih Shino, kemudian menaikkan Shino di atas bahunya. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Shino. Tanggal 23 Januari, lain kali kau harus mengingatnya," Shibi kemudian membawa Shino ke ruang makan.

Dari arah dapur, ibunya terlihat membawa sebuah kue besar berbentuk bulat kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Nah, sekarang ayo tiup lilinmu, kemudian kita makan," suruh sang ibu sambil menyalakan lilin berangka enam di atas kue berwarna putih itu.

"Sekarang Shino turun," Shibi menurunkan anaknya. Dia meletakkan Shino di atas kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah kue ulang tahunnya.

"Sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya, Shino_-kun_," ibunya tersenyum. Shino hanya mengangguk, kemudian meniup lilin tersebut.

"_Arigatou, Tou-san, Kaa-san_," ucap Shino kemudian.

Shibi lagi-lagi mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya. "Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, kan?"

Shino menatap ayahnya, "Melupakan apa, _Tou-san_?"

"_Tou-san_ pernah bilang kalau saat kau lahir, kau tidak terlahir sendiri."

Shino mulai mengerti dengan semua ucapan ayahnya. "Aku ingat. Jadi aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada mereka semua?" tanya Shino polos.

Sang ayah mengangguk-ngangguk puas, "Tentu saja, Shino."

Detik berikutnya, Shino segera pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya dan mengeluarkan satu per satu serangga dari tubuhnya. Kemarin, dia baru saja diajari ayahnya untuk mengontrol serangga miliknya, jadi sekarang dia sudah bisa mengeluarkan semua serangganya dari tubuhnya. "_Otanjoubi omedetou, Konchii. Otanjoubi omedetou, Konkon. Otanjoubi omedetou, Kinchuu_..." Shino terus mengucapkan hal tersebut pada serangga yang bergerumul di hadapannya.

Di belakang Shino, ibunya menatap Shibi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepada Shino, _Anata_? Kau tahu kan, dia itu masih sangat polos,"

"Tidak apa, dia juga harus dijahili seperti ini sekali-kali. Dia harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat _Otou-san_ melakukan hal ini kepadaku ketika aku masih kecil," sahut Shibi. Sedangkan sang istri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ah! Benar, aku ingat sekarang ini ha-hari apa," ucap Hinata kemudian. Kali ini dia memandang Shino sambil tersenyum, kemudian meraih sebelah tangan Shino. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Shino_-kun_," lanjut Hinata kemudian._

_Kiba yang baru saja ingat segera meraih tangan Shino yang satu lagi, "Ah! Benar-benar! Kau berulang tahun hari ini, kalau begitu selamat Shino," ucap Kiba._

"_Hm, _arigatou_," balas Shino dengan penuh penekanan. "Karena kalian hampir melupakan hari ini hari apa, aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku," ucapnya._

_Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja, Kiba dan Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enah akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. "A-apa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan._

_Shino merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Kalian juga harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada semua serangga-seranggaku satu per satu. Karena mereka juga lahir bersamaan denganku," sahut Shino. Dan detik berikutnya, serangga berwarna hitam itu keluar bersamaan dari tubuh Shino._

_Kiba dan Hinata yang biasanya selalu merasa lega saat melihat serangga Shino apalagi ketika mereka melaksanakan misi. Sekarang, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Kiba ingin melakukan jurus Gatsuga kepada serangga-serangga itu. Sedangkan Hinata, hanya bisa pasrah melihat serangga-serangga itu berterbangan di sekitar tubuh Shino._

"_Baiklah, untuk pertama-tama ucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Konchii," suruh Shino. Kiba dan Hinata dapat melihat ada satu serangga di ujung jari telunjuk Shino._

_Kiba dan Hinata hanya dapat meneguk ludah. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk mereka. _Ganbatte ne_, Kiba, Hinata._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Wah, Ohayou, Mina-san :) ketemu lagi dengan saya hehe... fic ini khusus buat nyambut ultahnya si Shino, master serangga kita hehe... Otanjoubi Omedetou, Shino-kun ^^ dan semoga waktu publish fic ini belum telat hehe...**_

_**Buat yang udah mampir atau udah membaca fic ini, terima kasih yah :D apalagi kalau ada yang mau mengambil sedikit waktu untuk mereview hehe... sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semuanya. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain ^^**_


End file.
